


Just Relax

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, GotG side story, Post-Volume 2, Richard Rider cameo, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: "Sister, I think the Nova Corps are on to us. There’s a Nova Corps officer who just asked me if he could buy me a drink.""That…or…looks like someone thinks you’re cute and wants a little bit of your time."A.K.A. On their downtime, Gamora bonds with Nebula and finds it amusing that Nebula can't tell when someone's trying to flirt with her.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post this is based on: http://giveshangchihisownshow.tumblr.com/post/161284555640/not-gonna-lie-i-want-marvel-to-make-a

Another job done, another day of relaxation earned for the Guardians of the Galaxy. At least, that's what Peter Quill would say. Gamora wanted to follow up on a bounty for a Kree criminal wanted by the Nova Corps but her teammates were not so willing to jump into another job so soon after this previous job. Turns out, cleaning up the mess that Ego the Living Planet (or as how Rocket called him, 'Ego the Living AssCrapper') left behind was hard, dull work. 

With Mantis and Drax fast asleep, Peter and Rocket doing ship repairs, and Groot going through another one of his teenage mood swings (he had not left the room since docking on Knowhere, Gamora decided to take Peter's advice for once and actually relax. Much to her surprise, she ran into Nebula on Knowhere while looking for a bar to drink at.  _Of all the people I could run into. Big universe, small world I guess._

"Well, well, well, what a coincidence," Gamora said, a smile on her face. Nebula frowned at that. She still wasn't used to having Gamora actually be _happy_ to see her. But it was a good start.

"Hello...sister," Nebula said, nervously. She took a sip of her drink as Gamora sat next to her. She waved down the bartender, who got her a drink as well.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," Nebula continued. 

"Likewise," Gamora said, "I thought you were off trying to find a way to kill dad. You just taking a break here on Knowhere?"

"I was trying to prepare for a strike on Thanos. But then I realized to do such an act requires units and a lot of them since equipment are expensive nowadays. And since daddy didn't keep a Xandarian trust fund for either of us, I've been stuck doing odd jobs."

"Like what?"

"Killing. Lots and lots of killing. The marks I kill are all scumbags anyways. Usually traffickers, fugitives, and Ravagers trying to make a name for themselves. No need to give me the 'killing is wrong' speech, I already know."

"Um...you do know that it's me you're talking about, right? I'm not above killing people, I don't mind if you do."

"Hmm...in that case, maybe we really are related."

Nebula finished her drink and waved the bartender down for a refill. After taking another sip, Gamora said, "You know...if you're doing odd jobs just to make money, you might as well have stayed with us. We're working odd jobs all the time. Just got finished with one a few hours ago."

"I don't know if your friends are as welcoming of me as you are."

"Sure they will be. You just...need to...hmm, I was going to say 'act friendly' but that's really not your thing." 

"My point exactly."

"But you'll have me at least. Just reconsider, okay? I could really use someone to talk to. Peter's fun and all but he can be an idiot at times. Well, a lot of the time. Most of the time. Rocket too. Drax and Mantis...sometimes I feel like they were destined to only be able to talk to each other. And Groot is going through his 'moody teenager' phase. Love them all but I don't really have anyone I could just...talk to."

"How would I be better?"

"Well, first off, we're already having a pretty good conversation, right? And we know each other well enough. Also, we may have our differences but at least we're not trying to rip each other apart anymore. I say all that, plus the fact you're my sister, makes you a better conversation partner than anyone else on the team."

Nebula smirked at that.  _Whoa...she actually cracked a smile? That does not feel right at all._

"Fine," Nebula said, "I'll consider coming back to the Guardians. But promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If your team helps me hunt father down, when it comes down to who will deliver the killing blow to Thanos, I'll be the one to do it."

"Sure...but you might have to let Drax know before you do that. He's already done the Earther sacred tradition of calling the 'dibs' in order to claim Thanos' head."

"Um...calling the 'dibs'?" Nebula raised her eyebrow, confused. 

"Yes, it's strange, right? Peter told us that if you want something, in order to claim it as yours, you must 'call the dibs' in order to have exclusive ownership to the thing you want. Could be a physical item or a future action. Like if I wanted to fly the Milano, I would have to 'call the dibs' in order to claim the cockpit."

"But...what if someone else called the dibs and I still want the item in question? Is there an Earther way of disputing the dibs?"

"I was hoping that I could just kill that person but Peter says all Earthers respect the dibs. If they don't it's frowned upon in their society. I never realized that Terrans are a very rigid, honor-based people."

Nebula nodded her head at that. For the next two hours, Gamora and Nebula talked. They drank and talked and drank some more and talked some more. They didn't notice it but this was their first ever sister bonding moment. As the night went on, Nebula loosened up while Gamora became much more comfortable with talking to her. Gamora even got Nebula to crack a smile once or twice during the two hours they spent talking. It wasn't even a serious discussion, they just talked about the first few things that came to mind. 

At one point, they talked about Yondu and how his flying arrow was a weapon they would like to utilize in the future.

At another point, they talked about Mantis and Drax's ambiguous relationship. 

At another point, they discussed potential targets they could go after and the best possible ways to kill them. 

And at another point, they talked about where they came from and if they had a family as bizarre as Peter Quill's (Gamora: "His dad was literally a planet. Just when you think you've seen the strangest thing the universe can throw at you...") 

At three hours in, Gamora walked out for a bit to check out a store in the area. She had just remembered that Quill told her to look into new weapons they could use for their next mission. Unfortunately, most of the new blasters brought in were too expensive. Although she knew that she could always just kill the merchant, she also knew that it would land her in a world of trouble and that her own team would be furious with her.

_God, I miss the days where I could just kill anyone who irritated me._

With no luck buying from the merchants (aside from successfully managing to steal a small, prototype blaster that was worth $2,000 Units), Gamora returned to the bar. Nebula was still sitting in the same seat but she looked...anxious. She kept looking around, as if she thought she was being watched. Concerned, Gamora sat back in her seat, the stolen blaster hidden from view. 

"You look worried," Gamora said, breaking Nebula out of her trance, "What's the problem?"

"Sister, I think the Nova Corps are on to us," Nebula said in a rush. Gamora raised her eyebrows at this. While the Guardians didn't have anything to worry about since they had no existing arrest warrants and bounties with the Nova Corps, Nebula definitely did. Although she was perfectly happy to hand over Nebula in the past, Gamora was ready to fight anyone who tried taking her away now. Not after all the progress they made as sisters. 

"How do you know the Nova Corps are on to us?" Gamora whispered, "Are there several here?" 

"No, just the one Nova Corps officer to my left," Nebula said without turning her head, "While you were out, he came over and asked me if he could buy me a drink. I think he's trying to lure me into a trap."

_Really? That's it?_

Gamora couldn't help but chuckle when it became clear what really happened. Nebula, confused, leaned forward trying to shush Gamora. 

"This isn't funny, sister," Nebula aggressively whispered, "Our lives could be in trouble!"

"Oh, sure they are. It's either that…or…looks like someone thinks you’re cute and wants a little bit of your time."

Gamora could've sworn she saw Nebula blush (or what constitutes as a 'blush' since she has blue skin mixed with cyborg components). Nebula stuttered as she tried to form a coherent sentence. 

"Don’t mock me!" Nebula said, still not fully taking in Gamora's words, "He's not flirting with me, it's obviously a trap! We may need to prepare for a fight! 

"Sure we do," Gamora said with a grin, "Who knows, maybe that Nova Corps officer knows the deadly art of _pelvic sorcery_." Gamora then made a sarcastic  _woo_ noise, which only pissed Nebula off even more. 

"What the hell is pelvic sorcery?" Nebula said, incredulously, "And why is this so hard for you to take seriously?!"

"Well, think about it, Nebula. What the hell is a Nova Corps officer doing this far out and in a place like Knowhere? He's probably with a few of his friends, having fun on their day off. Besides, if it really were a trap, why would he still be wearing his uniform?"

"Oh...right."

"And he obviously doesn't recognize you even though you're a wanted woman. That...or...maybe Mister Nova Corps isn't a boy scout. Maybe he knows you're a wanted criminal but doesn't care because he himself is a bit more on the bad boy side."

Nebula just shook her head, slowly taking in Gamora's words. She then looked at Gamora and said, "So you think he just wants my company?"

"I'm pretty sure," Gamora said, "If he's truly leading you into a trap, he'd be the dumbest man alive since he's wearing the Nova Corps uniform. And if that were the case...just kill him and move on. I'll even help."

"Okay...then I'll do so." Gamora, who was taking in a sip of her beer, almost spat out her drink when she heard Nebula say that.  

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gamora said, trying not to sound too surprised, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Why, what's the problem?"

"I mean, I didn't expect that you'd actually go over. You don't have to, you know, if you don't want to."

"But I want to."

"Why?"

"Because...the officer's face...is...um...uh...it's not that...it's because-"

"-just spit it out-"

"-why would I spit? What's wrong with you?"

"No, it's an Earther saying. It just means 'say what's on your mind'."

"It's difficult to say. It's because-"

"-oh, damn it Nebula, just say-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I FIND HIS FACE TO BE APPEALING, OKAY." 

The entire bar went silent and both sisters immediately felt everyone's gaze on them. They ducked down, hoping to avoid any more awkward attention. After a whole minute (which felt like an eternity), the bar went back to normal and everyone forgot about Nebula's outburst. 

"Why did you have to yell?" Gamora whispered, irritated.

"Because you kept pestering me," Nebula snapped back, "But it's true."

"So you're 100% sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then go...have fun. You have your sister's blessing." Gamora smiled at Nebula. Now it was Nebula's turn to be surprised at her sister. 

"...really?," Nebula asked, "You're fine with this? You don't think I'm making a mistake here?"

"Nebula...I know I missed out on being a good sister. All those wasted years, fighting with you when I could've been helping you. When I could've been a good sister instead of your perpetual opponent. I want to make it up by being here now. It may not be enough to make up all the damage but...it's something. And you've made it clear that you're interested in the Nova Corps officer so if you want to flirt with Mister Nova Corps agent there, be my guest. After everything we went through...what you went through with dad and Ronan...you deserve to have some fun in your life. You have my full support. I know we have some dark days ahead of us since sooner or later, we'll have to deal with father but for now...just relax. Have fun. Go talk to the officer if it'll make you happy. And if he tries anything with you that makes you uncomfortable, you tell me immediately...and I'll cut his head off with my sword, if you haven't killed him yourself."

Nebula gave a soft smile at that. With a deep sigh, she stood up and finished her drink. She then walked over to the Nova Corps officer and sat next to him. Gamora turned around and watched.

"Oh hey," the officer said, pleasantly surprised, "Nice to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual," Nebula said. Gamora fought the urge to roll her eyes at how forced that sounded. Nebula may be a badass assassin but her social skills (especially her flirting skills) needed work. A lot of work.

"Um...yeah. Name's Richard Rider. Do you...uh...do you mind if I buy you a drink."

"Do it, I accept your offer."

 _Okay, she may be my sister but I can't watch this._ Having cringed enough from the conversation, Gamora stood up and headed for the exit. When she caught Nebula's eye, Gamora mouthed to her 'good luck' before leaving the bar. 

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

 

As the Guardians prepared to head out after spending the night (or what made up a 'night' in Knowhere) on the station, the team was surprised by Nebula, who showed up with a few bags.

"Gamora offered me a place on the Milano," Nebula bluntly stated.

"Since when did we agree to house the less-likable, less-attractive Thanos offspring?" Drax said. Nebula rolled her eyes at his description of her. 

"I think it's okay," Mantis said, "She did help us beat Ego."

"But she tried to kill us on Xandar!" Rocket shouted, "Am I the only one who remembers that?"

"I am Groot," Groot said (translated: "But she's a kickass fighter so we could really use her help on our next job.")

"Yes, I know she's an awesome fighter," Rocket said, trying to keep his calm, "But what part of 'she tried to kill us' did you not hear?"

"I am Groot." (translated: "Gamora tried killing us and yet she's family.")

"Gamora never tried killing us! Well...us at least. I think she tried to kill Star-Nuts over here at least once or twice."

"Hey, cool it with the name-calling," Peter said, irritated, "And if you want my opinion...Nebula did help us stop my dad-I mean, Ego-and if Gamora says it's fine, then it's fine."

Drax and Rocket rolled their eyes as Mantis and Groot cheered. Nebula walked on board the ship as the rest of the Guardians prepared for liftoff. As they did, Gamora walked up to Nebula and hugged her. Nebula, after a few awkward seconds of just standing, returned the hug. 

 _Well, that was some decent progress,_ Gamora thought to herself. 

"Welcome back," she said.

"I'm only here to earn more money in order to kill Thanos," Nebula said as she broke the hug, "I'm not gonna be a Guardian for too long. Don't get used to me being here." 

"You have a funny way of saying 'glad to be part of the crew and thank you for your generous offer'."

Nebula scowled at that. 

"Fine, but welcome back anyways," Gamora said, rolling her eyes, "So...how did your date with Mister Nova go?"

Pause.

Gamora hoped that she didn't walk into a bad situation. Just before she was going to suggest hunting Richard Rider down and slicing him from head to toe, Nebula said, "It was fine. I had fun."

"Oh...um...great."

"Thank you...for all the support."

"I mean, I am your sister. We gotta stick together you know." Gamora nodded her head, feeling proud, "So...what did you two do? Any meaningful conversations? Maybe got in a fight or two? Did you try catching that Howard the Duck fellow, he's apparently worth a few thousand units-"

"We had sex."

 _And now my day is ruined because I have that image stuck in my head._  Gamoraraised her hands, not wanting to hear more about the story.

The doors to the Milano closed. As Peter and Rocket prepared for launch, Gamora led Nebula to the area of the ship that she was originally held as a captive. To Nebula's surprise, Gamora had already arranged it as her living quarters. 

"Did you know I was going to accept your offer?" Nebula asked.

"I had a feeling," Gamora said, smirking, "Call it the...unspoken sister thing we have between us."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this one up just for fun. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
